


News

by Lying_potato



Series: Hogwarts AU [5]
Category: Snow Queen - K. M. Shea, The Fairy Tale Enchantress - K. M. Shea, Timeless Fairy Tales - K. M. Shea
Genre: Gen, The Arcainian Princes are an epidemic, meet Waffle Twin and Biscuit Twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lying_potato/pseuds/Lying_potato
Summary: Ariane has no idea how Nikk and Mikk Arcainian always seem to know everything that happens in Hogwarts, but she's not going to complain.
Series: Hogwarts AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169327
Kudos: 3





	News

**Author's Note:**

> a little bit of plot, finally :) 
> 
> Current Chronological Order: 
> 
> Sorting  
> **News**  
> Fight  
> Greenhouse  
> The Old Guard

* * *

Once the owls arrive with the morning mail, it takes all of five seconds before the entire Hall fills with the whispers and hissed muttering of anxious students over breakfast. 

**BREAKOUTS FROM AZKABAN** , reads the headline of The _Daily Prophet_ in big, black lettering, and while Ariane’s not the sort to scare easily (probably the Gryffindor in her talking), even she can admit that the murderous-looking madman on the front page is quite chilling, even sitting amidst her group of Gryffindors.

There’s an uproar from the Ravenclaw table as a girl abruptly sprints out of the Great Hall, quickly followed by her friend and a dark-haired boy from Hufflepuff.

“That must be Briar.” Directly across from her, one of the Arcainian twins comments in a conversational tone, nonchalantly pouring syrup over his waffles. Even after four years, Ariane still can’t tell the difference between Nick and Mikk Arcainian, and she highly suspects that’s how the twins prefer it. “Poor thing. It can’t be easy knowing that the dark wizard who tried to kill you as a baby is out and about.”

“That’s the d’Avalas heir?” asks Nadia incredulously from a few seats over. Next to her, Elle just looks confused. Honestly, so is Ariane; wizarding politics isn’t her forte. “I could have sworn Rose was a Muggleborn.”

“Her family kept her in hiding until she came to Hogwarts. A bit of a nasty shock, I’ll wager.” Says Mikk, or maybe Nick, before crunching into a biscuit. 

The other twin nods, stabbing into his waffle. “Can’t be easy being that Hufflepuff boy either. Didn’t his parents get done in by dark magic or something?”

“Must you two be this daft?” A seventh-year passing by smacks both of them upside the head, hard enough that Biscuit Twin coughs out a crumb of soggy bread. Ariane knew there was a reason she liked Quinn. “Just cause you two think you know everything doesn’t mean you should say it.”

“Blimey, Lake, that hurt. And we don’t know _everything_.” Biscuit Twin scowls, rubbing his head.

“Just paying attention ’tis all. Take a gander at our professors,” chimes in Waffle Twin, jerking his head over to the High Table. Sure enough, Professor Rothbart and their new Defense against the Dark Arts professor appear to be having an intense discussion occasionally punctuated by sharp gestures. “They can’t be too chuffed about the sodding situation. Especially with ol’ Rothbart being a reformed Dark wizard and Angelique being a former Auror and all.”

And _that_ piques not just Ariane’s interest, but also every Gryffindor within earshot. Because rumor or not, Aurors carry a certain notoriety, and no one else had known anything about the young professor aside from how she had replaced the previous DADA teacher rather suddenly. 

“That’s barmy. Our new professor wasn’t an Auror.” Quinn says dismissively. 

“How do you-“ one of the twins starts.

“Cause I was here while she was still a bloody _student_ , you plonker. She was in Gryffindor.” 

While the twins are gobsmacked by that, Nadia leans closer, eyes glinting with curiosity. Ariane thinks the inquisitive witch would have made a fantastic Ravenclaw, if it weren’t for her strong sense of moral righteousness. “So what’s the truth?”

“Well, I hate to admit it, but the twins were half-right.” Quinn says off-handedly. Ariane has to work hard to keep a straight face, especially when the neighboring students are pretending so hard that they aren’t also listening. “She was an Auror-in-training. The protegé of Head Auror Graydim, actually.”

And then it’s the Gryffindor table’s turn to explode in noise.

**Author's Note:**

> Curiouser and curiouser...
> 
> Join the Champion Discord server for more chaos!


End file.
